someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Brawl: A New Character
It was a quiet afternoon, light rain, and was peaceful I was bored so I decided to check my Direct Messages on Discord. Most of the messages I got weren't really exciting. But one message caught my eye. It was a message from one of my real friends saying, "Hey man, my family doesn't want our Wii anymore, do you want it? Besides I got Super Smash Bros Brawl!" I was shocked and excited. He had a Wii with Super Smash Bros Brawl! I immediately got in my car and drove to his place. Thankfully he didn't live too far from me. 4 minuters later: I made it to his house to get his Wii. But he looked a bit nervous to give it to me. But I didn't really think about it. I got super excited I drove as fast as I could but a little slow to not risk getting a speeding ticket. I went inside my house and checked the disc to see if it was in there. It was in there but it wasn't in it's original art. It had printer paper taped over it and in thick marker it said "SSBB". I wondered why the disc was like that. But I wasn't all too concered and decided to start up the game. The game skipped the intro and right after a pressed start, I was immediately taken to a challenger approching screen. I was extremely confused. I started the match, the background was just pitch black, the music was a melody of 8-bit notes, the character I was fighting looked a lot similar to me. It took a little while but I eventually defeating my in-game self. Right after I unlocked the character, I felt a swish in my stomach. Next, I encountered another unlockable character looked a lot like my mom, and then another character that looked like my step dad. Next the next characters looked a lot like my: older brother, younger sister, and older step sister. I was scared as how all the characters I unlocked were just the family members that were in my house. But then I saw something on the screen that left me shook. A match started on it's own in the Warioware inc stage. My dad was seen bent over screaming in pain. My mom was stabbing both of my sisters the only thing that spewed out of them was just red fog. And my older brother, He had is small intestine choking him. I immediatly unplugged the Wii to see that the power cord and AV cords were dented and melted. I looked back at my couch and saw something that left me devistated. My mom, step dad, step sister, younger sister, and older brother laying on their front side uncouncious and were not breathing. I was desprate to revive them. But then I started feeling woozy and then suddenly I colapsed. Epilogue A FAMILY OF 6 DIE OF A HEART ATTACK AFTER PLAYING SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL. The family was found laying uncouncious right beside their couch. They were taken to the hospital, where it was confirmed that they all suffered a major heart attack. They shortly died in the hospital.